The Keep:Quest-a-holics Anonymous
About We founded this party on an ethic of hard work, preparation, and teamwork--we succeed and fail as a team. We are chill, diverse, and even tempered and we seek the same qualities in anyone looking to join our ranks. Formerly known as Task Force: Gotta Catch Em All, our group has evolved into Quest-a-holics Anonymous with new leadership. 'Welcome!' This party is intended to gather many participants. Players of any level are welcomed, with care taken to protect low level players against the cumulative effects of the crowd during quests (damages are distributed to every participants). We usually end up finishing off a boss every 2-3 days! Rules and Guidelines Some basic rules and guidelines for the party: *'Spells' - Cast two public spells each day. Some spells are benefical for the whole party (aka "public spells"). We limit public spell casting to a maximum of 2 per day because we have a lot of members and excessive buffs can make things too easy and boring. *'Quests' - Anyone can start a quest. If you have a quest you would like to share, please put it down at the bottom of the party quest log, and give everyone 24 hours to accept the invitation. *'Chat' - Check the chat log once a day, so you know what’s going on. If you have to take off for a while, that’s okay; just have your character rest in the inn until you return. *'Being active' - If you are not active in the party for 2 weeks without prior notification, you get a warning PM and if you then still don't give any sign of life, you will be removed from the party. Active means: casting party spells or posting in chat or participating in quests. You can re-join after being removed if you ask so, just reply to the PM. *'Behavior' - Don't create problems. If you have dailies that are too difficult (but don't cheat) or if you have a bad attitude, this will cause problems for other people. You will be given a warning PM, and if your behavior does not improve, you will be removed from the party. *'Causing damage' - If you consistently do an excessive amount of damage to the party during quests, you will be asked to refrain from participating in quests for the time being until you sort out your dailies and have developed the habit of checking them off. Tips to be a better partymate Do, and mark off, all your dailies = If the quest is a boss quest then you’ll do damage to the boss by marking off your dailies, and the boss will do damage to the whole party when you skip dailies. Try not to skip dailies! |-| Use your class abilities wisely = - Mage= ● Burst of Flames will greatly increase the damage that you do the boss. This spell alone makes Mages "boss killers". ● Ethereal Surge will give more mana to the whole party and let them cast more of their own abilities. - Healer= ● Blessing will heal the party of damage. - Rogue= ● Tools of the Trade increases the whole parties PER which helps for collection quests }} |-| Audit yourself= Use the data display tool to see how much damage your unmarked dailies will do. Check what the bosses strength is and then run your possible damage through this formula: Boss Damage '''= (Dmg / 2) x Boss Strength If the formula says that your unmarked dailies will do more than 50 damage then you are a risky quester. You could end up killing your party by forgetting to log in for 1 day. If you have difficulty achieving a perfect day on a regular basis then you might want to consider: *Consolidating some dailies together *Change the dailies to be only active on certain days *Make those dailies Habits instead About our quests! Each unchecked daily will cause damage to the whole party, so quests are great for accountability. '''Questing Rules: *Try not to cause consistent, excessive damage to the party. We have a lot of members, and damage can easily stack up and kill the party. *If you are going to be offline and not able to check off your dailies, then please rest in the inn. This will avoid you taking damage for unmarked dailies as well as the party taking damage. Remember, Habitica has an app that you can use to check into the inn on the go. *If you would like to request a quest, please add the request to the bottom of the quest log. Hopefully, someone will put up the quest. *If you would like to share a quest with the party, please add it to the bottom of the quest log. When it's your turn to put your quest, wait for 24 hours, give or take, before starting the quest. This will give most of the party a chance to join in. Since we pride ourselves at being a questing party it is very important that you only invite for a quest if you are certain that you will be able to start the quest 24 hours later. We really don’t like waiting too long, we’re weird like that. Quests Completed (As of 2017 August 01) 'Current Line-Up' (As of 2017 August 01) External Links *Trello discussion *Data extracted by Moderator LadyAlys on 02-12-2015 in CSV file showing how many players of each level have chosen each class with explanatory notes Category:The Armory Category:Parties